Under the Medicare program, inpatient medical services are bundled into a number of Diagnosis Related Groups. Hospitals are reimbursed for medical services rendered to patients on per-case flat rate based on the DRG identified for each case. There is a select group of diagnoses that have the potential to impact the DRG used to determine the payment to a hospital. Claims submitted by a hospital for payment may be audited (e.g., RAC Audits). The audits may focus on the diagnoses that impact the DRG payment to determine if the patient data submitted supports the diagnoses. If it is found that a diagnosis is not supported, the DRG payment could potentially be reduced and the hospital would have to pay back the difference.